De gatitos y otras perversiones
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Elricest. Aviso de Lemon. Primero el gatito maulla, el perro le ladra ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar el amor de Al por los gatos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hanasaki: **Hola a todos soy hanasaki junto con mi amiga annie-chan nn

**Annie:** hola! Yo soy annie, y las dos hemos creado el fanfic que van a leer a continuacion. Esperemos que les guste!

**hanasaki: **si y despues de leer dejen review XD je je je

**Annie**: pero antes debemos advertir que este fic contiene mucho lemon muy explicito

**hanasaki:** lemon siiiiiiiiiiii cof cof en fin si no te gusta el yaoi ni el lemon simplemente no leas, no somos responsable de tus traumas XD y si le gusta lean que es bueno XD

**Annie:** Lo sentimos pero no se admiten flames! El pairing es elricest un poco ooc (y tan ooc como que uno de ellos deja de ser quien es, no hana-chan? xD) Y por supuesto, los kawaiis hermanitos Elric no nos pertenecen... de ser asi, no estariamos escribiendo esto nn

**hanasaki: **cierto cierto (moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con algunas lagrimas) aun asi son lindos (cara soñadora) en fin no los molestamos mas y los dejamos con el fic, simplemente ponganse comodos y disfrute de esta loca historia XD

**hanasaki&Annie**: Les dejamos con "De Gatitos y Otras Perversiones"!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando un extraño ruido lo despertó.

- _Es la ventana_.- pensó, un poco asustado.

Vio a su alrededor buscando algo que lo ayudara a protegerse. De pronto recordó que había vuelto a su mundo, esbozó una sonrisa ante ese hecho, que rápidamente se desvaneció al escuchar nuevamente el ruido.

Se levantó de su lecho, cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró, tanto por el frío como por la incertidumbre, y salió de la habitación buscando la causa de aquel molesto ruido. Se movió a tientas por la sala, hasta que vio, gracias a los rayos de la luna, que una de las ventanas estaba entreabierta y la brisa de la noche la hacia chirriar. Se acercó a ella y miró a través: observó los campos, coloreados de plata entre penumbras, las siluetas de otras casas oscuras, sus habitantes debían estar durmiendo. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio el infinito firmamento, con sus millones de estrellas brillando en él. Sonrió y, finalmente, cerro la ventana, asegurándose de que no volvería a molestar. Pero al girarse para volver a meterse en la cama, se topó de bruces con una figura. Se sobresaltó.  
**  
**-** ¡Al! .¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? **

- **No puedo dormir, niisan.- **respondió el menor. - **Traté de despertarte, pero siempre duermes con la puerta cerrada.**- explicó tranquilamente- **Quería estar contigo.**

Ed sonrió ante la respuesta de Al, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de burla.

-** ¿No se le ocurrió al genio tocar la puerta? **

-** ¡Nii-san!**- regañó este. Ed simplemente dio unas carcajadas

-** Vamos Al. **

El menor asintió y así ambos se fueron al cuarto de Ed.

- **¿Te has sentido bien? .¿No te sientes mal?**- preguntó Ed, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

- **Estoy perfectamente bien nii-san**.- le respondió el menor-** Si quieres puedes averiguar cuán bien estoy.**

- **Claro, claro.**- sonrió el mayor sin tomar en cuenta el último comentario.

Después de unos minutos ambos jóvenes llegaron a la habitación.

- **En fin,**- habló Ed- **Acuéstate y de ahí hablamos de algo para que te quedes dormi...**- no terminó la frase, Al ya se encontraba acostado en la cama golpeando las sabanas con la mano para que Ed se apurara. Este simplemente se limitó a suspirar con una sonrisa ante la energía de Al. Se dejó caer suavemente junto a él, y le sonrió.

- **Entonces¿de verdad no hubo ningún problema? He estado años preocupado por eso, .¿te sientes bien del todo?**

- **Niisan... ya te he dicho que estoy bien... mira.-** Al se incorporó ligeramente y se quitó la camisa del pijama- **¿Ves? .¡Todo correcto!**- tomó la mano izquierda de Ed y se la pasó con suavidad por su propio torso- **No te miento, en serio...**

Por un momento, a Ed le pareció ver un brillo de malicia en los ojos de Al, pero en seguida se convenció de que era una estupidez.

- **Me alegro de que te sientas bien...**- la presión en la muñeca de Ed aumentó un poco.

- **En realidad, hay algo que no me deja dormir, algo que necesito, niisan...**

Ed se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y lo miró con una expresión que rozaba el pánico.

-** ¿Qué es? .¿Qué ocurre?**

Al se puso a su altura y sonrió con dulzura. Y entonces, Ed sintió los suaves labios de Al sobre los suyos, incitándolo a dejarle paso a su lengua, que se arrastró pronto en el interior de su boca, acariciándola lenta y seductoramente. Cuando necesitaron aire, se separaron unos centímetros, dejando a Ed totalmente sonrojado. Al ronroneó en su oído las palabras _-necesito que maúlles, niisan-._

Ed había quedado congelado ante el beso de su hermano y mucho mas ante la petición que le había dado, pero decidió hacerle caso. Después de todo maullar no le hacia daño a nadie. Lentamente abrió la boca y se pudo escuchar el -_miau_- del joven. Al sonrió seductoramente cuando escuchó el sonido y luego se acercó más después del maullido.

- **Eres un buen gatito.**- le susurró al oído.

Ed se sonrojó violentamente y desvió su mirada, molesto.

- **Bien, ya he maullado¿estás contento?**- Al se mordió el labio inferior, entre pensativo y juguetón.

-** No del todo, necesito que maúlles mas fuerte, gatito.**

- **¡No me llames gatito!**

Al se acercó de nuevo a su oreja y empezó a lamerla y mordisquearla, causando que la respiración de Ed se entrecortara.

- **Por favor... Solo una vez más...**

Recuperando como pudo la compostura, Ed le hizo ponerse de nuevo en la posición inicial, alejado de su oído, y volvió a emitir el maullido, con un tono un poco más elevado. Mientras lo hacía, Al sonreía feliz.

- **Me encanta como maúllas**.- luego, acariciando la mejilla de Ed, se corrigió- **No, tú me encantas.**

Y culminó la frase volviendo a besar a Ed, ejerciendo presión sobre su hombro con la mano libre para que se recostase, posándose sobre él sin romper el beso.

Ed no salía de su asombro, dejándose llevar por la extraña sensación de placer que le rodeaba, pero toda sensación fue interrumpida al sentir como la mano de su hermano se metía dentro de su pijama acariciando suavemente su abdomen, asustado rompió el beso, tratando de alejarse

- **Al¿qué estas haciendo?-** preguntó, asustado y nervioso.

- **No preguntes nada, solo siente...**- y volvió a juntar sus labios para proseguir, pero Ed se lo impidió.

- **Pero... pero... .¡esto esta mal! .!No podemos hacer esto!**

- **.¿Hacer 'qué', niisan?**- y de pronto, la mirada de Al era lo más inocente del mundo, como si solo hubiese sido una imaginación suya- **.¿Está mal que te toque y te dé besos?**

- **N-no... no lo sé...**- Al volvió a introducir su mano bajo el pijama de Ed, recorriendo muy lentamente con la yema de los dedos cada centímetro de piel del su torso. Sonrió, divertido, cuando vio que se erizaba con sus caricias.  
**  
- A ti te gusta, .¿verdad? **

- N-no... bueno... yo...

-Admítelo...- pero antes de que pudiese decir nada mas, selló sus labios de nuevo en un beso mas apasionado, dándole a la lengua de Ed algo más entretenido que protestar.

No se movía por su confusión, pero Al iba deslizando la mano hacia debajo del pantalón de su pijama. Ed no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de su hermano cerrándose sobre su miembro. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como este era acariciado suavemente por su hermano, mientras él dejaba de besarlo y bajaba a su cuello para darle pequeñas mordidas

-** A.. Al**- fueron las simples palabras que se le salieron mientras la velocidad de las caricias de Al en su miembro aumentaban.

De pronto Al paró de hacer cualquier movimiento dejando a Ed completamente con las ganas. Ed observó la sonrisa siniestra de su pequeño hermanito.

- **.¿Quieres que siga?**- preguntó con voz inocente, pero sin borrar su sonrisa malvada. Ed simplemente asintió con la cabeza, completamente sonrojado - **.¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? **- preguntó un poco molesto el menor tomando a Ed del mentón, levantándole la cabeza, obligándolo a mirarle- **Debes decirle claramente lo que deseas a tu amo, .¿entendiste?**

Ed estaba perplejo con la actitud de su hermano, e iba a protestar. Pero el dolor que le producía su erección le hizo olvidar la idea.

- **Q-quiero que sigas...**- dijo con voz temblorosa. Al no pareció contento con la respuesta.

- **.¡Así no! Debes decir: _'oh, sí mi amo, necesito tus ardientes caricias'_, y en alto para que te oiga bien.**

Ed cada vez estaba más confundido, pero ya era tarde para protestar, e imitó la frase en voz alta y firme.

- **.¡Oh, sí mi amo, necesito tus ardientes caricias!**

Al sonrió con satisfacción y de nuevo tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Ed. Comenzó con un ritmo rápido y seguro, que conseguía arrancar miles de gemidos a la garganta de Ed.

- .**¡Maúlla!**- ordenó Al.

Y Ed maulló _"miau... miau..."._ Al descendió de nuevo sobre Ed para besar sus labios con deseo.

- **Eres tan excitante cuando haces eso...**- y Ed por toda respuesta dijo:

- **Miau...**

Mientras más maullaba Ed, mas rápido la mano de Al se movía, el mayor estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando nuevamente a su hermanito se le ocurría detenerse.

- **.¡Maldición Al!**- dijo molesto el mayor-** No me hagas esto...**

Al atrapó con una mano las dos de Ed y aprisionó sus piernas sentándose sobre él, evitando así que el mayor se resistiese. Ed observó un poco asustado la mirada siniestra y llena de placer de su hermano.

- **Que mal gatito...**- dijo este, sonriendo.

- **.¡No soy un...!**

Toda queja fue silenciada al sentir como su hermano tomaba fuertemente con su mano libre su miembro. Ed gritó, un grito mezclado entre dolor y placer. Escuchó asustado y a la vez excitado las palabras de su hermano.

- **Debemos educar al gatito.**

- **.¿...Educar?**- dijo Ed, sin salir de su asombro

- **Eres un gatito muy malo y muy consentido, lo único que he hecho ha sido darte lo que querías y mira como me respondes: me gritas...**- dijo poniendo una voz falsamente inocente.

Lo liberó por un momento y se puso de pie junto a la cama.

- **Levántate.**- ordenó Al, y Ed, aunque con muestras de reparo, se levantó.- **Ahora, arrodíllate.**

- **No voy a arrodillarme, Al. **

El menor tomó del cabello al mayor y lo obligó a cumplir su mandato.

**- Ya te dije que te educaría, debes obedecer.**

**- .¡Suéltame, Al! **

Este puso una expresión de decepción y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Finalmente, sacó algo que Ed no pudo ver con claridad hasta que lo sintió: era un collar de los que se le colocaban a los animales domésticos y Al llevaba en su mano la correspondiente cadena. Lo amarró, y tiró de él hasta que lo obligó nuevamente a ponerse en pie.

- **Si digo que obedezcas, hazlo. Y ahora, .¡arrodíllate!**- Ed se puso de rodillas ante él, y vio, aun más perplejo, como Al se quitaba el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior -**Es la hora de dar de comer al gatito**.

- **Al, esto es un juego¿verdad?**- preguntó Ed asustado.

Pero la respuesta le llegó rápidamente al ver a su hermano completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Ed se sonrojó y Al sonrió malvadamente ante el gesto.

- **Venga gatito, gatito.**- empezó a llamarlo. Ed de alguna forma se empezó a acerca a Al, pero el menor lo golpeó con la cadena- **Así no.-** dijo molesto- **Quiero que mi gatito maúlle felizmente mientras viene a comer su comidita. **

- **Al esto es estupid...**

Nuevamente intentó protestar pero ver la cara inocente que ponía su hermano lo hizo desistir completamente.

- **Miau... miau**- empezó a decir mientras se acercaba gateando a su hermano.

- **Quiero que ronronees.**- le ordenó.

- **Rrrr... Miau, rrrr...**- respondió Ed mientras acariciaba las piernas de su hermano con la cabeza.

Luego sintió cómo este le tomaba las mejillas y ponía su cabeza directamente a su miembro, el mayor abrió completamente los ojos al sentir la masculinidad de su hermano en su boca, Al simplemente le acariciaba los cabellos.

- **Lindo gatito, ahí esta su comida, disfrútela.**

Ed hizo un esfuerzo por sacarse el miembro de su hermano de la boca, pero Al presionaba su cabeza contra sí, inutilizando el intento.

- **¿No te gusta la comida que te ofrece tu amo, gatito?**- su mirada realmente parecía triste y dolida, aunque Ed ya sabia que estaba fingiendo.

Aun así, y por toda respuesta, Ed comenzó a lamer aquella parte de él lentamente, moviendo su cabeza, marcando un ritmo. Escuchó como al empezaba a gemir, y las caricias en su cabello se habían convertido involuntariamente en tirones.

- **Más rápido, niisan... Quiero decir, gatito...**- Ed se sacó el miembro de la boca.

- Miau...- y continuó con su labor, decidido a comenzar a tomar parte de aquello. Aumentó la velocidad, notando como Alphonse movía las caderas a su compás por inercia.

- **El gatito quiere leche...**- comenzó a decir el pequeño- **La quiere toda... **

Ed, sabiendo lo que acontecía, cerró los ojos y esperó unos segundos, hasta que pudo sentir los cálidos fluidos en el interior de su boca. Aún jadeando, Al estiró de la  
cadena hasta que se puso de pie, y lo besó fogosamente, disfrutando también de ellos. El amo también quería.

- **El gatito merece una recompensa.**- dijo al oído de Ed, después de besarse.

Ed simplemente maulló en forma de respuesta, Al sonrió ante el gesto y empujó a su hermano, tirándolo a la cama, colocándose encima de él. Metió uno de sus dedos en la boca de Ed, este empezó a lamerlos sin que al le dijera nada.

- **El gatito esta aprendiendo.**- sonrió con lujuria el pequeño.

Ed tenia sus mano aferradas al brazo de al mientras seguía lamiendo sus dedos como lo hacían los gatos. Sintió como el menor tiraba de su correa indicándole que ya no debía hacer eso. Ed suspiró un poco enfadado.

- **Ya, gatito. Ahora dese la vuelta. **

Ed obedeció rápidamente ante el gesto ronroneando para que no lo castigaran por ser _"mal gatito"_. Al guardó silencio y Ed esperó a que algo pasara sin comprender realmente lo que su hermano haría con él ahora. Ed sintió que uno de los dedos que había estado lamiendo acariciaba suavemente su cavidad y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

- **Al... .¿qué haces?**- este le devolvió una mirada molesta.

- **¿Cómo me has llamado?**

- **Eh... Oh, mi amo, .¿puedo tener el honor de saber que haces?**

Al sonrió y continuó acariciando la entrada, comenzando a introducir uno de los dedos. Ed gimió, sintiendo el cuerpo extraño abrirse paso en su interior y moverse despacio.

- **¿Aún no lo imaginas, gatito?**- escuchó, mientras sentía que un segundo dedo se deslizaba junto al otro. Sus gemidos eran ya de dolor y, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a esos dos, Al los sacó.- **Maúlla.**

- **Miau...**- Ed apenas tenía aliento.

Al apoyó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Ed.

- **Ahora el gatito va a tener su premio. **

E hizo un movimiento rápido con el que lo introdujo todo de un golpe. Se quedó quieto unos minutos, mientras las lágrimas de Ed iban cesando de brotar. Le acariciaba el cabello.

- **El gatito se está portando muy bien... **

-** Al... esto no tiene gracia... duele... **

- **Pronto te gustará, gatito, lo prometo.**- besó sus labios y comenzó a moverse.

Ed cerró con fuerza los labios para intentar ocultar el dolor, pero simplemente no podía.

- **Al...**- volvió a decir entre lágrimas, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta -** Miau...**- el menor lo observó.

-** ¿Qué sucede, gatito? .¿No te gusta lo que hago?**

- **Miau...**- fue la respuesta de Ed mientras lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos. Al se acercó a su cara lamiéndole las lágrimas.

- **Esa cara hace que me excite más, gatito...**

Al seguía moviéndose dentro de Ed, sonriéndole inocentemente. Él simplemente no pudo seguir alegando, una extraña oleada de placer pasó por todo su cuerpo, erizándolo completamente. Al sonrió al ver el cambio de expresión.

-** Veo que el gatito se está acostumbrando.**-

Y sin esperar respuesta empezó a aumentar la velocidad, agarrando a Ed fuertemente de las caderas, acercándolo más a él. Ed gimió de placer. Al comenzó a acompañar las embestidas con pequeños manotazos en las nalgas del mayor, provocando aún más gemidos de placer en él.

- Así que te gusta que te golpee¿verdad?

- **Miau...**- fué la respuesta. Ed dejo a la imaginación de su amo el significado.

Al cogió de nuevo la cadena que colgaba del cuello del gatito y comenzó a darle pequeños y placenteros latigazos en las nalgas y en la espalda, no tratando de causarle dolor, sino más placer. Y así lo recibió Ed.

- **M-miau...**- llamó el gatito, y el amo entendió.

Dejó caer la cadena olvidada y tomó en su lugar y de nuevo el miembro del mayor, acariciándolo al mismo ritmo acelerado con el que lo embestía, hasta que el gatito no pudo más y llegó al éxtasis. Al no tardó en seguirle, llenándolo por dentro del mismo líquido con el que antes lo había _'alimentado'_. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él, acariciándolo aún.

-**Ronronea cuando te acaricie, gatito... **

Y con el poco aire que le quedaba, Edward ronroneó. Acercándose lentamente al pecho de su hermano, Al sonrió ante el gesto le levanto el rostro y lo besó con fuerza. Ed respondió el beso con la misma pasión que su hermano.

-** Eres un lindo gatito.**- le dijo con cariño Al para besarle suavemente la mejilla. Ed se sonrojo ante el gesto volviendo a maullar. Al sonrió inocentemente- **Ya no es necesario que maúlles.**- lo abrazó -**Ahora eres mío.**

Ed movió la cabeza, acomodándose en el cuerpo de su hermano, sonriendo felizmente, sintiéndose bien. Cerró los ojos suavemente quedándose dormido. Al lo observó.

- **Nii-san...**- llamó suavemente -**Nii-san...**- volvió a llamar sin recibir contestación. Al verificar que estaba completamente dormido sonrió con maldad- **Eres mío, nii-san.**

Los rayos de sol de la mañana colándose por la ventana lo despertaron, encontrándose con el rostro tranquilamente dormido de Al. En un principio, hubiese jurado que su imaginación estaba jugando con él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el único que había estado jugando con él era Al. Los fantasmas del arrepentimiento lo asaltaron de pronto.

- **No es posible, .¡no es posible!**- se dijo.

Miró bajo las sábanas, hallando los dos cuerpos desnudos y restos de algo blanquecino que hubiese preferido no saber que era. Notó que Al lo tenia abrazado por la cintura y, aunque se sentía bien así, su mente lo torturaba.

-**No debería haber pasado, .¡esto está mal! **

Pero mientras se martirizaba, los ojos del menor se abrieron a la mañana, y al verlo despierto le sonrió tiernamente.

- **Buenos días.**- saludó con tranquilidad. Ed no pudo evitar imitarle.

- **Buenos días.**- Al notó la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano.

-** ¿Ocurre algo?**

Ed se decidió a responder segundos después.

-**Ahora quiero ser yo el amo.**

**hanasaki&Annie**: No olviden sus reviews n-n


	2. Chapter 2

Annie-chan: Holaaaaaa de nuevo! Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo del fic que mi maravillosa amiga Hanasaki y yo compartimos.

Hanasaki: Espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo que ha peticion del publico hemos continuado, eso si les advierto que es un poco mas fuerte que el primero.

Annie-chan: "poco"... U Ni que decir que el fic contiene lemon (no, esto ya es hentai) muy explicito, que las mentes sensibles no deben leerlo (si eres una mente sensible ¿Qué demonios haces leyendo esto?) y que los flames se usan para encender el fuego, para cocinar sopa y no para mandar review.

Hanasaki: Ya estan advertidos, asi que no se quejen despues, aunque.. yo no me quejaria si leyera algo asi XD cof cof.

Annie-chan y Hanasaki¡¡¡Ahora si disfruten de la continuacion de este fic!

**De gatitos y otras perversiones.**

Varias noches de pasión habían pasado desde la primera vez, pero ninguna como aquella. La lujuria, el dolor placentero, el sentirse esclavo y el toque de relativa zoofilia no había vuelto a suceder, aunque no significaba que no lo desearan.

Edward estaba tumbado en su cama en plena noche, mirando el juego de luces del techo.

Buscaba la manera de _'jugar'_ con Al, cogiéndolo por sorpresa como había hecho con él. Una manera de la cual no pudiese escapar y se mostrase realmente sumiso a sus caprichos.

Y entonces, una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago: tenía el plan perfecto.

Con una sonrisa se quedó dormido y así llegó el día siguiente.

Como todas las mañanas, amanecía al lado de Al y con un beso lo despertaba, pero aquella vez sería diferente. Ed se despertó más temprano de lo normal y se levantó para buscar unas cosas en su cajón. Después de sacar lo necesario se acercó a Al y sonrió maléficamente.

_- De esta no te escapas hermanito.- _pensó con maldad estirando una cuerda entre sus brazos.

**- Al... Al…**- el menor de los Elric despertó ante los llamados de su hermano y movió los ojos.

**- ¿Qué sucede nii-san?-** preguntó con sueño.

**- Vamos al despierta.-** volvió a llamar el mayor, moviéndolo con sus manos.

**- Todavía es temprano nii-san.-** dijo el joven tratando de cambiarse de posición, pero no pudo ya que algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos asustado, encontrándose con el rostro malvado de su hermano.

**- Niisan... ¿qué significa esto?**

Ed esbozó una falsa sonrisa inocente.

**- Se supone que a los perritos hay que tenerlos amarrados¿no es así?**

El menor puso cara de sorpresa y forcejeó con las cuerdas que lo ataban a la cama.

**- Suéltame, niisan... No tiene gracia...**

**- Ya, pequeño, no se enoje.-** dijo el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Al.- **Sabe perfectamente que si es un buen niño nada malo le pasara.-** sonrió feliz para luego salir de su cuarto.

**- ¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó el menor un poco asustado.

**- No se preocupe, cachorrito, que sólo voy por sus juguetes.-** respondió mientras daba una gran carcajada, a Al le dio un mal presentimiento por esa risa.

_- Help…-_ pensó con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Edward no tardó en volver. Llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de papel marrón, visiblemente llena de cosas. Al temió porque sabía que su hermano buscaría venganza por lo del gatito... y para sus adentros reconocía haberse excedido un poco. Conociéndolo, aquello hubiese sido sólo el aperitivo. El tiempo que comenzaba a partir de aquel momento seguramente se le haría eterno a la par de inolvidable y, aunque no podía dejar de estar asustado, se sentía excitado con la sola idea de lo que el rubio alquimista sería capaz de hacer. Con los gatitos se es cariñoso, pero los perritos eran más juguetones...

Una larga mañana le aguardaba.

Lo primero que sacó Ed de la bolsa fue un collar y se lo colocó en el cuello, aprovechando el gesto para mordisquearle la oreja seductoramente.

**- Eres mío, cachorrito... Sólo mío.**

Al no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer, estaba seguro que si intentaba resistirse Ed lo castigaría, y al recordar como lo castigo él... Ed se subió encima de Al y acarició las muñecas de su hermano, las cuales estaban atadas con la cuerda. Luego se agachó para besar fieramente los labios de su hermano.

**- Eres demasiado deseable.**- le volvió a susurrar para nuevamente besarlo hambrientamente. Al respondió gustoso el beso.

Ed rompió el beso cuando sintió la lengua de Al intentando hacerse dueña de su boca.

**- Cachorrito malo... Tú no puedes hacer nada hasta que yo no te lo pida.-** se recostó completamente sobre el torso desnudo del menor, acariciando suavemente toda la superficie, haciendo erizar la piel- **Voy a enseñarte a hacer las cosas, como un buen perro.**

Ed desató las cuerdas de las muñecas, y se las sujetaba antes de que pudiese escapar.

**- Tú no puedes tocarme, ni besarme, y tampoco puedes hablar ni hacer sonido ninguno. Tienes que portarte bien o te castigaré¿de acuerdo?**

Al asintió con la cabeza con los ojos ardiendo de emoción. Los labios de Ed se pasearon por su abdomen, deteniéndose en sus pezones. Deslizaba su lengua en círculos alrededor de este, y luego lo succionaba y lo mordisqueaba mientras apretaba y estiraba el otro con los dedos. Al se mordía los labios para no gemir, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil: estaba muriendo del placer.

Sin querer, Al dio un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, pero a pesar de ser despacio, Ed logró escucharlo. Movió la ceja en señal de enfado.

**- Pero que mal perrito, parece que también hay que educar al perro malo...**

Ed se levantó dejando a Al con las ganas de más, pero antes de que el mayor se acercara a la bolsa café para sacar algo, se dio la vuelta con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

**- Veamos si con esto castigo al perrito.-** le dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer suaves movimientos mientras se sacaba la ropa de forma sexy (sin olvidar la cara de deseo que el mayor ponía al hacerlo).

Edward, después de despojarse de toda su ropa, volvió a afirmar a Al a la cama con las cuerdas. Besó sus labios con fruición, mordisqueando suavemente el inferior.

**- ¿Me deseas?-** preguntó el mayor.

**- Te deseo...-** gimió el menor, tratando de recuperar la boca de Fullmetal, sin éxito- **Te deseo demasiado, niisan...**

**- Desde este momento soy tu dueño. Recuérdalo. Veamos que tanto me deseas, cachorrito.**

Entonces se sentó frente a él, mostrando un vibrador. Lo accionó y comenzó a introducírselo lentamente a sí mismo, jadeando y gimiendo mientras el aparato se agitaba en sus entrañas. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente, adentro y afuera, mientras se masturbaba con la mano libre. Alphonse mostraba una tremenda erección: _'necesitaba'_ a Ed, quería tomarlo de una vez y dejarse de juegos. Gemía tan solo de ver lo que hacía, disfrutando del placer que se autoproducía el mayor, pero anhelándolo cada segundo más. Estaba siendo cruel con el castigo, y lo sabía.

**- No volveré a hacerlo, amo... Pero por favor... Basta...**

**- Muy tarde cachorrito... No... No... **

Ed apenas podía hablar por lo excitado que se encontraba, miró los ojos de su hermano y sonrió con maldad al verlos llenos de deseo hacia su persona. Con un grito se corrió frente a su hermano, cayendo sobre el con la respiración entre cortada. Al trató de tocarlo con su boca, pero el mayor se levantó rápidamente con su misma sonrisa malvada.

**- Aún no termino pequeño**.- le dijo lamiendo su cuello.-** Este fue tu castigo, ahora debo hacerte gritar**

Edward juntó sus manos y transmutó su brazo metálico en un consolador de tamaño considerable con diversas partes: una estaba llena de estrías, otra de protuberancias, otra hacía forma de espiral, y acababa en forma de glande. Al, al verlo, abrió los ojos como platos, en una mezcla de temor y excitación incontrolable.

**- Niisan... No cabrá...**

**- Sí lo hará.**

**- Niisan... ¡Ah...!**

Notó el contacto frío del extremo del brazo transmutado en la entrada a su cavidad y no pudo reprimir un leve gemido. Lentamente, Ed fue penetrándolo en su interior, gozando con la respiración agitada y los gritos ahogados del menor. Supo que le dolía un poco porque sus ojos verdosos se impregnaron de lágrimas, pero no se quejó: sus gritos eran de placer.

Pronto lo tuvo todo dentro, y el mayor esperó a que las lágrimas desaparecieran para empezar a moverlo, primero lentamente, luego ya no. Los gritos lujuriosos de Al se le clavaban en los oídos, provocándolo.

**- Grita más... Grita más...-** repetía, inconsciente.

Ed reía a carcajada limpia al escuchar los gritos de Al, la mezcla de placer y dolor que daba el pequeño hacia sentirse cada vez más excitado al mayor de los Elric, sacó su mano para luego introducir su miembro completamente en el menor. Al trató de aguantar el grito, pero nuevamente siguió gimiendo. Ed comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

**- Qué lindo cachorrito**.- Sonreía feliz.

Al tiempo que lo penetraba se afanaba en besar, lamer, mordisquear cada centímetro de él. Besó sus labios, sólo para poder beber su respiración entrecortada.

**- ¿Te gusta, cachorrito¿Te gusta esto?**- preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, provocando también la frecuencia de los gemidos.

Al asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra coherente. Ed deslizó su mano humana hacia el miembro del menor, que estaba erecto y duro, y lo acarició a su antojo.

**- Lindo cachorrito...-** jadeaba Ed en su oído**- Te adoro, lindo cachorrito...**

Al cada vez daba mas gritos de placer, indicando que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Ed al notarlo dejó de embestir y masturbar el miembro de Al.

**- Nii... Nii-san... no…-** decía el pequeño a punto de desesperarse, Ed sonrió.

**- Tú hiciste lo mismo, perrito. Además, no te he escuchado ladrar.-** le comentó en el oído para luego lamerle el cuello**.- ¿Dónde está mi cachorrito que no lo escucho?**

**- Niisan... por favor...**

**  
- No te oigo, cachorrito...**

Al se mordió el labio inferior, notando el clímax tan cerca y sin poder llegar. Se desesperaba, se volvía loco.

**- Guau... guau...**

Ed sonrió y acarició levemente el miembro de él con la yema de un dedo.

**- Más alto... apenas escuché.**

**- ¡Guau, guau!**

**- ¡Qué lindo cachorrito!-** decía con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a moverse, pero lentamente**.- Si quieres que vaya más rápido debes pedírmelo correctamente, como el buen cachorro que es.**

Al no supo que hacer, estaba completamente desesperado, así que comenzó a llorar como los perritos moviendo su cuerpo y ladrando como cachorrito, sus mejillas estaba completamente rojas ante lo que hacía, pero gracias a eso Ed aumentó la velocidad, permitiendo que el pequeño llegara al orgasmo cayendo rendido al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Ed también llegó y soltó a Al, luego se agachó para lamer lo que su hermano había sacado de su cuerpo y sonrió feliz, dándole un fogoso beso.

**- Esto aún no termina.-** le dijo con ojos brillantes de deseo.

De nuevo, Ed introdujo la mano en la bolsa marrón y sacó un artefacto extraño a los ojos de Al.

**- ¿Qué es eso, niisan?**

**- Un consolador de doble glande, cachorro... Y no soy tu niisan¿recuerdas?**

**- Gomen... Pero¿para qué sirve?-** sintió un mordisqueó en su cuello, que ascendía hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

**- Enseguida lo verás...**

Introdujo un lado del aparato en el interior de Al, quien dejó escapar un suspiro. Vio cómo el rubio alquimista se insertaba el lado contrario y activaba un botón. El artefacto empezó a vibrar en su interior. Era una sensación extraña a la par de placentera. El movimiento en sus entrañas, que iba acelerando a medida que Ed aumentaba la potencia, el movimiento adicional de este con sus caderas, sus gemidos, sus caricias, sus besos... Alphonse se sumió en un paraíso de placer, siendo invadido por deliciosas oleadas en cada centímetro de su ser. La mirada libidinosa y dorada de su hermano mayor se clavó en la suya, que pretendía ser la de un inocente cachorro siendo educado.

Al trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos ante todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba: definitivamente le encantaba la forma en que su hermano demostraba lo mucho que deseaba y amaba. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el joven se ponía al frente suyo mientras se introducía el mismo objeto en su interior.

**- A...aaa...amo**.- gimió al verlo tan excitado, Ed estaba disfrutando lo mismo que el.

Al fue el primero en llegar al clímax debido a todo el placer extra que estaba recibiendo.

Tras venirse, observó que había ensuciado el torso su hermano y trató de limpiarlo a base de lametones. Edward, torpemente debido a los movimientos y al éxtasis, desató las cuerdas de Al.

**- El cachorro debe hacer feliz a su dueño...**

**- Guau...**

Alphonse, habiéndose sacado el artilugio de su interior, se inclinó sobre Ed para lamer mejor los restos de semen que aún lo ensuciaban. Fue deslizando su lengua aún más abajo, y cuando llegó a su objetivo, empezó a lamer el miembro de Ed. Los gemidos del rubio se incrementaron en ritmo y volumen cuando Al se lo introdujo todo en la boca y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo en un movimiento lento. Ed tomó suavemente del cabello a Al en mitad de su excitación. De sus labios sólo emergían jadeos y órdenes de más.

El pequeño obedeció feliz al escuchar las ordenes de su hermano por más, cada vez aumentó más la velocidad y llegó un punto en donde Ed dio un grito ronco para luego explotar nuevamente pero ahora dentro de la boca de Al. El joven se dedico a tragar todo el espeso líquido que botaba su hermano. Luego de un rato, Ed apagó el aparato completamente exhausto y se acostó en la cama.

**- Fuiste... fuiste un buen perrito.-** le dijo con una sonrisa. Al se le acercó para besarlo.

**- Y tú un buen amo…-** le dijo después del beso. Ed sonrió ante el comentario.

Ambos quedaron acostados entre el amasijo de sábanas descolocadas, recorriéndose suavemente con la yema de los dedos entre dulces besos.

**- Eres un lujurioso, niisan.**

**- Habló el sr. Santo...**

**- ¿De donde sacaste tantos artilugios?**

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

**- Te lo diré cuando termine de usarlos todos...**

** Fin XD**

Glosario: **Consolador de doble glande: **aparato que usan las lesbianas para auto producirse placer al mismo tiempo (lesera larga con un pene en cada esquina XD)

Hanasaki: Eso fue todo, ojala les haya gustado.

Anni-chan: Queremos agradecer a todas las personas que nos mandaron review, ojala vuelvan a hacerlo (pero como dije antes nada de flames XD) los esperamos

Annie-chan y Hanasaki¡Hasta otra!


End file.
